Dragon Ball Super
Dragon Ball Super (Japanese: ドラゴンボール) is a Japanese anime television series produced by Toei Animation that began airing on July 5, 2015 and ended on March 25, 2018. Its overall plot outline was written by Dragon Ball franchise creator Akira Toriyama, while the individual episodes were written by different screenwriters. Plot With the defeat of Kid Buu four years prior, peace has returned to Earth and Son Goku (now a radish farmer) and his friends now live peaceful lives. However, a new threat appears in the form of Beerus, the God of Destruction. Considered the most terrifying being in the entire universe, Beerus is eager to fight the legendary warrior seen in a prophecy foretold decades ago known as the "Super Saiyan God". Why It Rocks # Dragon Ball Super doesn't go into full-blown action-packed episodes from the start like Dragon Ball Z, instead beginning with a more funny and story-based start. # The premiere episode has that Dragon Ball feeling that you experience during every single episode, and it really sets the tone for what's to come in the future episodes. # The faces of the past are scattered across the episode as the characters embarked on their own small stories that are sure to collide soon. # With the new antagonists of the series defined and the foundation of the narrative established, the series is sure to become a favourite amongst all fans of the original manga and anime. # The first episode ("The Peace Reward - Who Will Get the 100 Million Zeni?") succeeds in setting up the series ahead as well as telling us a new and entertaining story, which is more than anyone could ask for. # Lovable characters, intense action, humor and anticipation are all blended into a seemingly never-ending story that keeps you wanting more. # The variety of new characters that this new series brings is especially wonderful - it's both wide and thoughtful. # Funimation's English dub is great, and adds unique jokes and references that weren't in the original Japanese version. # The Future Trunks Saga and the Universe Survival Saga were generally well-received by fans. Bad Qualities # Super lacks a story with significant weight, edge, tension and seriousness, unless you kinda count the “Future Trunks Saga.” # The occasional drop-down in graphics quality (especially in episode 5, "The Ultimate Fight on King Kai's Planet! Goku vs. the God of Destruction Beerus") due to time constraints for production is noticeable and damages the quality of such a legendary series. # The first two sagas are remakes of the two most recent Dragon Ball Z movies Battle of Gods and Resurrection 'F and are often negatively viewed by fans. # The ending of the Goku Black Saga was incredibly controversial. # The character of Videl was chickified beyond recognition. # Characters that were somewhat prominent in Z'' hardly do anything useful in ''Super (e.g. Goten and Trunks) Trivia * Hiromi Tsuru, the original Japanese voice actress for Bulma Briefs, passed away on November 16, 2017 during the production of the Universe Survival Saga. Episode 116 ("The Sign of a Comeback! Ultra Instinct's Huge Explosion!!") was subsequently dedicated to her memory.